brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ori
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |Accessories = Axe Cape |Variations = |Years = 2012, 2014 |Appearances = 79010 The Goblin King Battle }} Ori is a minifigure from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey released in November 2012. Description Ori minifigure has grey short legs and a purple torso. The torso has printing on the front depicting a grey belt with various designs and a large silver belt buckle. At the left and between the scarf and the belt is an orange square part divided by black lines into four separate parts. His clothing markings have some white designs in the middle and a few creases and folds. He also has what appears to be a scarf or part of his cape wrapped around his neck area and chest. The hands and headpiece are flesh-coloured. He also has a grey cape. The headpiece features black eyes with white pupils, brown eyebrows, a brown beard and side burns, and a few freckles on his cheeks. Ori has a smile as an expression on one side of his face and a scared face on the other side. He has a the same hair piece as Professor Flitwick from Harry Potter. Ori comes with an axe made up of a 3-stud-long dark brown pole and a titanium metallic axe-head. Background Ori is a dwarf from The Hobbit. He usually wore a grey-hooded cloak with a silver belt when traveling abroad. He, along with his brothers Dori and Nori, plays the flute. He is a remote kinsman of Thorin Oakenshield. Ori lived in Thorin Oakenshield's home in the Northern Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) for many years. Ori became a member of Thorin and Company and befriended Bilbo Baggins. He then traveled with the company on the quest for the Lonely Mountain and he shared the same array of experiences as the others of the Company, including being captured in turn by trolls, goblins, spiders, and elves and then eventually reaching the distant Lonely Mountain. Ori was present at the death of Smaug. Afterwards, he and the other dwarves of Thorin and Company fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, which Ori survived. Later, Ori accompanied Balin to The Mines Of Moria to begin a colony there. However, the colony was destroyed when the Balrog and orcs fought them. Ori and some other dwarves lived long enough to bury Balin properly before dying mercilessly at the hand of the orcs. Ori recalls his last moments in The Book of Mazarbul, which Gandalf reads from when the Fellowship passes by Balin's tomb on their way to Mordor. Notes * Ori has the same hairpiece as Professor Flitwick, Doc Ock, and Ron Weasley's first variation. * Although Ori comes with an axe, he uses a small slingshot and a battle hammer (loaned to him by Dwalin) in the film, but the slingshot and warharmmer had not been physically released. However, his slingshot will be physically made as part of 71009 The Simpsons Series 2. Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances * 9473 The Mines of Moria (skeleton) * 79010 The Goblin King Battle Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'' (skeleton only) * ''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' LEGO.com Description Gallery Ori_New.png|Digital rendering Orialternant.png|Ori's alternate expression Ori.png|A CGI of Ori and the Goblin Scribe Ori-actor-minifig.jpg|Adam Brown with his LEGO counterpart Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Short Minifigures